


Jaune Arc: Jedi of Mandalore

by GrowingLore



Series: Remnant Galaxy: A RWBY-Star Wars Fanfic [1]
Category: RWBY, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardians (Marvel) - Freeform, Asgardians - Freeform, Ben 10 Aliens, Citrakayah (Ben 10), Fasttrack (Ben 10), Gen, Goop (Ben 10), IN SPACE!, Jaune Arc Mandalorian, Jedi, Jedi RWBY, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Ozpin (RWBY) - Freeform, Ozpin is Yoda (RWBY), Padawans, Pyrrha Nikos Mandalorian, RWBY as Padawans, RWBY in SPACE, RWBY/Star Wars AU, Ruby Rose Saiyan, Saiyans, Semblance (RWBY), Thanagarians, The Force, Vulcans (Star Trek), Yang Xiao Long Super Saiyan, Yellow Lightsaber, jedi order, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingLore/pseuds/GrowingLore
Summary: Jaune Arc is a young Jedi Initiate struggling to let his Mandalorian heritage go so that he can finally become a Jedi's Padawan.After constant failure to master even basic Jedi abilities, he is assigned to the tutelage of a powerful Mandalorian Padawan who promises to teach Jaune how to become the Jedi that he's destined to be.





	1. The Reluctant Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created from the prompt of Amino user: Jambrose, who wanted to read a fanfiction where Jaune Arc was a Mandalorian.  
When I saw that post asking for someone to write a story where Jaune Arc was a Mandalorian I honestly didn't see it going any further then some cool fan-art. But after a couple weeks of thinking I realized that this was a world I wanted to explore and a story that I could tell.  
So the morale of this story is never dismiss a prompt. You'll be surprised at where it leads you. Thanks for that Jambrose.  
Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc is a Mandalorian who is struggling master the ways of the Jedi and failing miserably. He can't meditate right, the Jedi Martial Arts just don't flow right, even his robes don't seem to fit right, and to make things worse Jaune is still the only one among his peers who still hasn't discovered his Calling, the unique ability that the force is supposed to reveal to every future Jedi.  
Now the Jedi council is tired of waiting and has decieded to put Jaune back in the sparring arena to see if he has the potential to become a Jedi Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was created from the prompt of Amino user: Jambrose, who wanted to read a fanfiction where Jaune Arc was a Mandalorian.  
I honestly didn't see this idea going any further then some cool fan-art. But after a couple weeks of thinking I realized that this was a world I wanted to explore and a story that I could tell.  
So the morale of this story is never dismiss a prompt. You'll be surprised at where it leads you. Thanks for that Jambrose.  
Hope you all enjoy!

Jaune Arc had learned early on that he shouldn’t meditate with the other Jedi students. He couldn't do group meditation with the other Jedi initiates, or rather the jedi initiates couldn't meditate with Jaune. Despite his best efforts Mandalorians just weren't quiet meditators. So with Grand Master Ozpin's reluctant permission, Jaune meditated his own way, on his feet practicing lightsaber forms with a wooden practice saber, all alone in a dimly lit Jedi Temple meditation room.

_ Feel the Force flowing through you Jaune. Let it guide you. _ The young Jedi initiate performed three forward slashes and then took three steps back performing parries against his reflection in the rooms mirrored wall. _ Calm mind, focus only on the now. _

In one smooth motion, he delivered a false slash to throw off his opponent and then moved into a strong fatal thrust through the...

_ Wait... _ He thought. _ That was a little too harsh for a Jedi. _He went back to repeating the simple beginner jedi forms. Simple non-lethal disarming (sometimes literally) and defensive moves.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jaune sheathed his wooden saber into an old fashioned scabbard and looked into the mirror. A lanky looking blond-haired, blue-eyed humanoid boy of seventeen wearing white and tan colored Jedi robes stared back at him.

_ Still doesn’t look right _ He thought. Jaune couldn’t put his finger on it but no matter what he tried, no matter how he stood, no matter what he changed, the robes just looked awkward on him.

A few students had recommended that he embrace his heritage and “...wear a ‘bucket’ on his head while he practiced.”

The knock at the door came again waking Jaune from his thoughts. 

“Coming!” he called.

The Mandalorian boy gave a bow to the opponent who was never there. Lay his training saber in a corner, then moved to open the door.

“I’m done with my meditation now. Sorry if I was too long.” Jaune apologized as he opened the door.

The door slid open to reveal a green gelatinous creature in a vague humanoid shape and wearing round glasses. 

“Master Oobleck!” Jaune exclaimed. He instinctually bowed to the bespectacled Polymorph Jedi. “Good Afternoon I haven’t delayed your meditation have I?”

“Not a problem my boy.” The Jedi’s high squishy voice always seemed to get faster the longer he talked. “I’m actually here to see you.”

Panic briefly went through Jaune’s mind. _ Did I do something wrong? Did I not clean my room, did I flunk the history test, was I making sound effects while meditating again? _

“Grand Master Ozpin wants to see your progress in combat,” Oobleck explained.

_ I wasn’t panicked enough _Jaune realized. “Uhh... I thought it was agreed that I should be meditating on my Calling before going back to combat training?” He said nervously.

Oobleck shook his head. “Incorrect youngling. It was decided that you would have more time to meditate. Discovering a Calling is something that can wait until your a full padawan. It’s not a necessity for combat training.”

Jaune sighed. “Yes, Master. Forgive my misunderstanding.”

“No apologies necessary, my boy. Now come along.” Oobleck slithered away -led along by his floating gravity projector droid, which allowed him to stand on the planet- and Jaune obediently followed.

“Tell me, Mr. Arc,” Oobleck was doing his best to impersonate how the humanoid Jedi masters walked. Perfect posture (despite having no spine), head held high and with hands behind his back. He still slithered but Jaune appreciated the attempt the master made to make himself more relatable to his students. “I recall you showing remarkable improvement in your combat training.” 

“I... still have a lot to learn Master Oobleck,” Said Jaune hesitantly.

“Yes, as do we all.” Oobleck approved. “But that can’t be the only reason I sense so much dread from you, Mr. Arc.”

Jaune blushed embarrassed. “Well, with all due respect master...I think it would be better to go back to sparring once I’ve unlocked my Calling. It’d only be fair to the others.”

“I see,” said Oobleck. “You believe that you are below your peers because the Force has yet to reveal your talents?”

“Umm, yeah,” Jaune admitted. “I mean, I know a Calling isn’t necessary to become a Padawan but its required to become a full Jedi. Besides most masters want their padawans to have them, right?”

“Some masters do seek padawans with abilities similar to their own,” The jedi admitted, his speech was beginning to speed up. “Sometimes it's a matter of physiology, a biped trains a biped, a hexapod trains a hexapod, you get the idea. And yes, other masters train padawans with similar Callings. But it’s purely a way to pass on their techniques to the next generation.”

The Polymorph paused and twisted his body around to face the Jedi initiate and put a green slimy hand on the boy’s shoulder. His voice slowing down. “You're a good student, Jaune. The council has high hopes for you. I truly believe that with or without your calling, you can pass the exams and become a great padawan learner.”

Jaune nodded. Not feeling entirely convinced. “Thank you Master Oobleck, I will try to live up to your expectations.”

Oobleck removed his hand, without leaving a single drop of slime on Juane’s white robe.

“You know what Grand Master Ozpin says about trying?”

Jaune just nodded again. “Yes master, I do.”

“Well then...” Oobleck stopped in front of the large doors to the Valian Temple’s training arena and waved his hand. “Show us, what you can do.” The doors flew open at Oobleck’s Force push and the two walked in to greet the other students. 

“Grand Master Ozpin himself will be with you shortly,” Oobleck announced to the students. Keep yourself civil while I’m gone.”

Oobleck then dropped into a puddle and like a flowing green river Oobleck flowed out of the room and down the hall. Closing the door behind him.

The Training Arena was a circular room with a dirt floor. A seating area with five rows of bleachers encircled the room, protected by a transparent wall which still had dents, cracks, and burn-marks from previous sparring matches.

Most of the other students in the room were just milling about, chatting with each other, nervously tightening their robes or practicing weapon forms while they waited.

“Hey, Jaune!” 

Jaune reluctantly looked over towards a large muscular Thanagarian initiate with combed burnt-orange hair and a condescending smile.

“Hi Cardin,” Jaune said reluctantly.

“The whole class has been dying to see a future Mandalorian Jedi in action,” Cardin explained.

“Thanks, Cardin,” Jaune said, waiting for the eventual punchline.

“Yeah, but I guess a future Mandalorian janitor is close enough!” He and his other Thanagarian friends with bad haircuts burst out laughing.

Jaune sighed and went up to the seating area.

He sat in the bleachers next to his friend Ruby, a pale-skinned, silver-eyed, humanoid girl. She was doing her version of a weapon check-up, her eyes were closed in concentration as she telekinetically took apart her weapon to form a tower of different levitating wires, gears, and circuits. 

“Uh, Ruby...?” Jaune asked trying to draw her attention. “Should you really be fixing that now?

“Don’t bother Jaune,” Said Yang. Ruby’s cheerful tall, spiky blonde-haired sister was sitting one level above them. “She’s in her zone.”

“Well that’s actually some relief,” Said Jaune, She’s been hounding me about upgrading my weapon for weeks now.”

“Yeah, Ruby’s never been satisfied with the classics.” Yang said wistfully. “Personally I think she put too much thought into her weapon. That whole thing only weighs her down in a fight.”

Jaune looked back to Ruby and her project. Even with all the different kinds of weapons Jedi had now a days, Ruby’s was far from handheld. She probably needed to use the Force just to help her lift it. 

“Speaking of fighting...” Yang began. “ ...we’re finally going to see you fight, right?” The yellow-haired student asked, her blue-eyes glowing red with excitement.

“Calm down Yang,” Said Blake Belladonna, the dark-furred Citrakayah student was sitting next to Yang trying to look fully absorbed in an old fashioned paper book.

“What, I’ve been wanting to fight a Mandalorian for years” Yang argued. She spoke with such genuine excitement and yet every time she looked at Jaune he felt like he was about to be eaten. “You’ve been training solo for months now! You’ve developed some super awesome secret technique right!”

“Uhhh, sort of...” Jaune said reluctantly. Hoping that would calm Yang down.

Instead, the feathers that made up her hair -a trait she’d gained from her Shi’ar mother- started to stand on end like she was about to explode with excitement.

Blake lowered her book and sighed. She gave Jaune a look that said _ You couldn't tell her “No”? _

Jaune shrugged apologetically. 

“YOU’VE GOT TO FIGHT ME FIRST!” Yang yelled, jumping up with excitement.

That got the whole class’s attention. Even Cardin gave Jaune a look of pity.

“I don’t think Master Ozpin will take requests.” Lie-Ren offered. Jaune jumped at the sound of Ren’s soft and calm voice. He hadn’t noticed the messy-haired Vulcan teen. Yet there he was suddenly sitting to his left like he’d been there since the beginning.

_ How does he do that! _ Jaune wondered. _ He somehow sneaks in every class and I never notice. _

“I want to fight you too Jaune,” said Nora. The short red-haired, humanoid -Jaune couldn’t recall her exact species- had appeared when Ren did. She had a similar look of excitement on her face to Yang’s.

“Not so fast Nora,” Yang called out “I called him first.”

Blake glanced at Jaune’s face of subtle terror and reluctantly closed her book, muttering something about annoying Saiyan instincts. She put a hand on her Shi’ar-Saiyan friend’s shoulder and in a calm voice said “Yang, calm down. Your letting your emotions control you.”

The feather-haired Saiyan looked back at her feline-like friend and suddenly seemed to become more aware of where she was. She slowly sat down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her long feathery hair falling back into place. “Sorry, Jaune,” Yang said, sounding much calmer. “Let myself get carried away there.”

Blake looked at Jaune and mouthed _ You owe me one. _

Jaune nodded his head in acknowledgment. He didn’t like having to depend on his classmates to bail him out but Yang could get pretty obsessive if you let her and he was glad that Blake had stepped in.

“But you are going to finally show us some Mandalorian moves right!” Nora asked.

“Nora!” Blake scolded.

“Actually, I’m curious too.” Said Lie-Ren. 

“My Dad used to tell me stories of his fights with Mandalorian bounty hunters,” Yang said with stars in eyes. “He always said that there’s nothing like it.”

“Thanks, Yang, but I’m not a bounty hunter,” Jaune explained. “I’m going to fight as a Jedi.”

Yang’s face took on a confused look. “What’s that mean?”

“I’m going to use the standard Jedi martial arts. The Mandalorian style is a little too brutal for a Jedi.”

Yang still looked confused. “But isn’t that boring?”

“In the wrong place, you are then, young Xiao-Long. For the way of the Jedi is what we learn here.”

Everyone turned to see a small green wrinkled looking goblinoid creature, sitting a few levels above them.

“Grand Master Ozpin!” Jaune yelled in surprise. At the sound of the name, every student in the room suddenly bowed towards the ancient Jedi master.

“Rise, you can now,” Ozpin said with a smile. “Late already, I am.”

Everyone raised their heads except for Yang. “I’m sorry Master Ozpin,” The Saiyan apologized. “I spoke recklessly.” 

Ozpin just nodded his head and started hobbling down the steps to the main arena. The sound of his metal cane echoing through the room. “To your fellow student and the Jedi that came before you, disrespectful you were.”

“Yes master,” Said Yang apologetically..

“But if true, what you were _ Saiyan...” _The jedi master mused.

Yang looked up, to see a smirk on Ozpin’s wrinkled face.

“Boredom, a teacher’s ally is not,” he said with a wink.

“Well, I’d be happy to Shi’ar my opinions some more master,” Yang responded sharing his smile.

The two burst out in giggles while the whole class groaned at the awful puns.

“Perhaps another time, youngling.” Ozpin acknowledged. “Traditional Way of Jedi is. But to survive change it must.”

Ozpin jumped into the air and backflipped into the middle of the arena with a perfect landing. The students oohed and awed at the small Jedi's strength and grace.

The jedi master started pointing around at the different students with his metal cane. “Remember, many different races, cultures, sizes, colors, and shapes, we all are. 

“Thanagarian, Tetramand, Wookie, Kree, Vulcan...” Ozpin said pointing out each species in the room with his cane. Jaune flinched when he said “Mandalorian...” 

It wasn’t that Jaune sensed any malice when Ozpin said the name of his people, but he couldn’t help but shrink whenever any jedi master said the name. 

Jaune had been at the temple for over ten years and the only time he’d heard his people being discussed it was usually when they had criminal records. Sometimes he’d hear discussions about the legendary Mandalorian Jedi Tarre Vizsla, but it was usually followed by a discussion of the decade long Mandalorian-Jedi war that followed after Vizsla’s death.

“... different each of you may be to each other,” Ozpin continued. “...different your path to Jedi may be. But believe I do, the will of the Force guides you all. Follow it and find your destiny you will.”

“Found it!” Ruby shouted her eyes opened and her tower of levitating parts suddenly re-assembled themselves before folding into a thin red rectangular package that landed in her lap. The young initiate held up a single hair triumphantly. Then she looked around, noticing the stares she was getting.

“Ms. Rose, early to the classroom, late to class, you are, hmmm?” Ozpin asked with a smile.

“Sorry, master,” Ruby apologized. “My weapon wasn’t feeling as smooth, and I know that a Jedi must always maintain their weapon, so I decided to take it apart to find what was wrong and that’s when I discovered a hair in one of the gears. I don’t know how it got there, it must have been when I took it apart the last time and...”

Ozpin held up a clawed hand, stopping his student’s rambling. “Test your weapon you shall. First volunteer you are.”

“Yes, sir.” Ruby said solemnly. She bowed in obedience and went down the steps to the arena. Jaune was sure that he caught an excited grin flash across Ruby’s face as she was going down. 

Ruby didn’t show it as much as Yang did but every now and then Jaune would see those Saiyan battle instincts come out in the young girl. 

Ozpin surveyed the room. “Find a challenge, we must,” he said aloud. The ancient Jedi’s eyes looked in Jaune’s direction.

_ He’s not going to choose me, is he? _Jaune thought nervously. I'_m no challenge, Ruby’s a freaking prodigy! She’s beaten full padawans in combat, I wouldn’t last five seconds against her! _

“Ms. Belladonna, choose you, I do,” Ozpin called.

Jaune’s minor panic attack subsided and he looked up towards Blake Belladonna. The dark-robed initiate set her book down and nodded. “My pleasure Master Ozpin,”

As she got up Yang grabbed her arm and smiled, “Don’t you dare hold back on my little sister.” she whispered.

Blake returned her smile, “Didn’t plan on it,” she whispered back.

When Blake reached the arena Ozpin got them on opposite sides and started running down the basic safety precautions and etiquette. As the old Jedi was talking Yang scooted down to where Ruby had been sitting. 

“I do apologize for getting too excited back there,” she said in a hushed voice. “I guess I kind of let my dad’s side take control again.”

“It’s fine,” said Jaune, “I’ve been dealing with something similar myself. Warrior race instincts, am I right?”

Yang suppressed a laugh, “Yeah, where are they when we don’t want to punch people?”

“At least you have your mom’s side to balance things out,” Jaune countered jokingly.

“Not really,” Yang said. Her smile suddenly seemed less genuine, like she just had it out of politeness.

_ Did I cross a line? _ He worried. 

“It’s not like there are two voices in opposition in my head,” Yang explained, her voice took on a more somber tone. “It’s just me and my feelings. I love to be challenged like a Saiyan, I want to fight like a Shi’ar, and I want to help people like a Jedi. That’s just who I am.”

_ What do I say to that!? _Jaune thought. “I...I guess I never really thought about it like that.” He said finally. It was mostly true, He’d always considered his Mandalorian side and his Jedi side as opposing forces. Mandalorians weren’t like other warrior races. Jaune’s father had drilled that lesson into his children since birth.

_ Klingons fight for honor, Saiyans fight for the challenge... _ He’d say, _ ...but we Mandalorians fight to win. _

It was an overly simplistic moral but Jaune couldn’t deny that some part of him really hated to lose. Which didn’t mesh well the Jedi’s teachings about compromise, conflict avoidance, and the great benefits of failure.

** **

“This fights sure going to be something, don’t you think?” Yang asked, changing the subject.

Feeling awkward Jaune rolled right along with it, “Uh, yeah... Blake’s a Citrakayah, her species naturally clocks in at around 100 kph, and that’s without the Force,”

“Ruby’s Force speed should compensate for that,” Said Ren jumping in the discussion. “They both have the class’s top speed records.”

“So is this going to be a battle of speed?” Jaune asked. 

“Maybe,” Yang said contemplatively. “Honestly Blake’s not a very talented runner. She’ll need to depend on her tricks to beat Ruby.”

** **

Ozpin’s voice boomed through the arena; “BEGIN!” the little goblinoid had quite the pair of lungs when he needed them.

Ruby held up her rectangular red package and let it unfold into a long six-foot staff, another click and a glowing red crescent blade formed at the top. The red-hooded youngling spun her light-scythe in a figure eight of hot crimson before taking a defensive stance.

Blake carried a lightsaber-blaster hybrid with a three-foot violet blade in her right hand and an actual metal cleaver in the other. 

The Citrakaya’s arm and leg spines stood up straight and ready to fight. She waved her blades around in an elegantly intimidating display before coming to rest in a defensive position.

For a second there was silence, the whole room stood still. Then Blake rushed forward face first like a bird. The glow of her weapon leaving a neon trail as she moved. Ruby reacted quickly and did a 180 degree horizontal slash with her light-scythe. 

The wide slash passed right through Blake like a ghost and ran right through Ruby like she wasn’t even there. Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise, she turned just in time to get kicked right in the face by a strong padded foot. The silver-eyed initiate was knocked backward and onto the ground.

Blake stood above her panting but still looking capable. “We can stop now if you want?” she offered.

Jaune was stunned at Blake’s abilities so far. “When did Blake learn to become invisible?” He asked. “I didn’t sense anything at all until the kick!” 

He’d known that Blake’s Calling had allowed her to make an illusionary decoy but last time he’d seen her use that Force technique, it didn’t make the user any less visible.

“Blake explained it to me,” said Yang. “It's not invisibility. It's more like a secret mind-trick. She persuaded us all that the decoy was the real deal without... uh, you know persuading us.

“It's.... really complicated. I don’t really understand how it works either.” Yang admitted.

“I think I do something similar with my Calling,” Lie-Ren said matter of factly.

** **

Ruby had jumped to her feet and spun her scythe into the ready position and gave a friendly wink towards her opponent.

Blake shrugged and rushed forward, blades steady and focused. The red-hooded Force-user suddenly burst forward and into a vertical crescent slash. The Citrakayah crossed her blades and caught Ruby’s scythe. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed. 

Blake managed to break away from the struggle but Ruby closed the distance with one slash after another. Forcing the Citrakayah to play defense.

Blake kept trying to get out of the scythe’s range but every time she jumped away Ruby immediately closed the distance and continued her rapid strikes. Eventually, The Citrakayah found herself literally against the wall of the arena. 

“Time to yield.” Said Ruby thrusting her scythe in her opponent's direction to intimidate.

“I was going to say the same to you,” Blake said calmly.

There was the sound of a blaster being loaded. Everyone in the room including Ruby suddenly noticed that a second Blake was standing behind the red hooded huntress, with a blaster aimed at Ruby’s head. 

“Checkmate Ruby?” Blake asked.

“I can’t believe I fell for that again,” Ruby grumbled. Then she exploded into a flood of red petals. When the force illusion faded, Ruby had completely vanished and a single bewildered Blake stood looking around confused. 

Suddenly the Citrakayah leaped forward, the Force warning her of danger. 

With a red cape flowing behind her, Ruby suddenly fell to the ground, landing with a strong vertical strike to the ground where Blake had been standing. The burning red blade pierced deep into the ground and stuck there. 

Blake recovered from her leap quickly, she fired a few shots with her saber’s pistol.

In a blur of motion, Ruby dodged each blast. 

Blake switched tactics, and clicked a button on her lightsaber; and a thin black cord extended from the bottom. She grabbed the end and spun her new weapon like a lasso then launched it at Ruby. 

The red hooded huntress jumped away leaving her scythe behind. Blake pulled her blade back, spun, and launched it again. Ruby leaped away using the force to push her faster and faster. Blake pressed her advantage using the force to move her blade to catch Ruby.

“This is bad,” Yang observed.

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “Ruby’s weaponless and Blake’s sabers forcing her into a corner.”

“I meant for Blake,” Yang explained with a smile. “The only thing that kept Ruby from going full speed was her scythe. Without it, she’s untouchable now.”

The two fighters circled each other, Ruby was now a blur as she flew across the arena. Every time Ruby went for her scythe Blake forced her away with her blade. 

Finally, it happened: Ruby made a mistake. The silver-eyed girl did a mid-air dodge from another blade throw, but she pushed herself the wrong way and ended up passing over the cord. The Citrakaya saw her opening and struck, using the force she pulled the cord back and caused it to wrap around Ruby’s foot. The young initiate was suddenly plucked from the air lurched to the ground hard, Her weapon just out of reach.

“...Ouch,” Ruby groaned. Picking herself up from the ground. She’d landed near the edge of the arena’s wall.

“Sorry Ruby,” Blake said, she stood over her opponent and held up the cord that was still firmly wrapped around her target’s foot. “Can’t use your petals to escape this time.” She wrapped the wire around her hand tightly and pointed her scabbard blade at her. “Ready to give up?”

Ruby looked up and smiled. “Nope.”

The Silver-Eyed student waved her hand and suddenly her scythe twisted around so that its blade side was pointed at Blake. A blaster nozzle popped out of the end pointed right at Blake’s back. The Citrakayah reacted fast and tried to jump away but Ruby grabbed the cord herself and pulled jerking Blake back into the line of fire. Ruby waved another hand and the scythe’s blaster shot the Citrakayah right in the back.

She fell to the ground her protective Force aura exhausted.

“Winner, Ruby is!” Ozpin announced.

The victorious participant rose to her feet and stood triumphantly, chest puffed out and hands on her hips with a friendly smile on her face.

Blake rose shakily to her feet and gave a bow to Ruby. Ruby quickly dropped her pose and ran to help her sparring partner to her feet... Only to end up tripping on the cord still wrapped around her foot and falling to the ground herself. Blake laughed and went to help Ruby free her foot.

“Well done, my students.” the old teacher complimented. “Much improvement you showed. But trust your senses too much, you did.” 

The small Jedi pointed his cane at both of them “Clouded and confusing the force can be made, but lie directly it does not.”

The two girls bowed and thanked the Jedi master, then returned to their seats while Ozpin selected two more students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that first part enough to keep reading. Some of you probably noticed that I didn't stick to just the Star Wars universe for my aliens. I assure you that this is just because some characters in RWBY just have some nice counterparts in a variety of fictional species. Super Saiyan Yang has been a thing for quite some time, and making the guy named after green slime into a being made up of green slime just seemed so natural. I'm curious about what people thought of my choices and if anyone has any ideas in the future.  
As always I'm eager for comments, compliments, and criticisms.  
Hope to see you all in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jaune continues to dread his turn in the Jedi sparring matches. An eager Yang Xiao-Long is chosen and must take on a full-blooded Vacuen Saiyan named Sun Wu-Kong. Whose just as eager to spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A common misconception I hear is that all Saiyans (Both Minstralian and Vacuen varieties) are warriors. This actually isn't as ridiculous as it sounds. The truth is that to the Saiyans everything is a battle and thus everyone can be a warrior. A Saiyan doctor fights disease, a Saiyan teacher fights ignorance, and a Saiyan engineer fights physics, etc.  
To a Saiyan it does not matter what battle one chooses to fight, the only dishonor is choosing not to fight at all.  
This further confirms my belief that the Saiyans have more in common with the Jedi then previously expected.  
-From Master Oobleck's Holocron, File: 6-19

Ozpin chose a recent transfer student for the next sparing match: a cheerful-looking long-tailed humanoid with blond hair covering his body and yellow markings over his eyes.

_[A Vacuen Saiyan]_

“Mr. Sun Wu-Kong, you are, correct?”

The tailed student stood up and gave a quick bow. “Yes, sir. Just transferred from the Haven Temple for the exam.”

“Seen you spar yet, we have not, hmm?” Ozpin inquired.

“No, sir. I’d really love a good challenge.” Sun replied with an eager grin.

Ozpin nodded and waved him down. Then looked over to Yang who was currently bouncing in her seat with excitement. “Can feel your enthusiasm from here, I can,” Ozpin stated. “Ms. Xiao-Long, come down you may.”

Yang jumped out of her seat and ran down to the arena floor.

“Don’t hold back on my part,” Sun requested, unfolding his long red staff. 

“Are you kidding!” Yang said smiling. Her yellow gauntlets expanded into two wrist blasters. “I wouldn’t insult a fellow warrior like that!” She pounded her fist together spraying sparks around her.

“Great, another Saiyan.” Blake mused sarcastically. 

“Wait, Sun Wu-Kong is a Saiyan too?” Jaune asked confused. Saiyans weren’t very common in the galaxy but Jaune had seen pictures of Yang and Ruby’s Saiyan father. Tai-Yang Xiao-Long was blond, muscular and cheerful looking like Sun, but otherwise could pass for any number of common humaniods.

“He’s a Vacuen Saiyan. We’re Minstralian Saiyans.” Ruby explained. “We’re pretty closely related, just different planets, hair and Vacuen Saiyans keep their tails after puberty.”

“Wow, it’s not often you see...” Jaune paused then turned to Ruby in surprise “You had a tail!?”

Ruby blushed, embarrassed. “Oh look the match is starting!” she said changing the subject. 

Sure enough, Ozpin had given the go-ahead and the two Saiyans were fighting it out hard and loving it.

Sun’s staff was glowing with a golden energy. The Kyber crystal within energizing the weapon. Yang was forced into defense, dodging or blocking the staff’s strikes with her shielded gauntlets.

Nora watched the match with an excited longing on her face.“That looks like so much fun! I wish Ozpin would let me join in.”

“I thought you wanted to fight Jaune?” Ren reminded her.

“Ooh! Your right!” Nora realized. “We could do a tag-team fight! No wait, a BATTLE ROYALE!”

“Ms. Valkyrie...” Ozpin called from the ground. “Pay attention to the now you should. Looking to the future, distracting it is for you and your fellow students. Especially in a fight.”

“Right! Sorry Master Ozpin.” Nora apologized with her trademark cheer.

“Don’t worry Nora!” Yang called. The sparring match had progressed into a shooting match between the two Saiyans. “It will take a lot more to distract me from such a great fight!”

The blond haired initiate fired off a two yellow energy blasts from her wrist.

“Same here!” Sun agreed as he deflected the blasts right back at Yang with his staff. Yang dodged the first blast and actually caught the second with both hands, she spun around and threw the energy right back at Sun.

Sun looked pretty surprised but he still deflected the blast, taking care to hit it above Yang’s head.

The Shi’ar-Saiyan just leaped up, caught the blast again, spun -the energy growing bigger in the process- and threw it again.

Sun’s staff collided with the energy blast. The Saiyan seemed to struggle for a bit to bounce it back but hit it into the ground sending a cloud of dust upward obscuring his vision.

Yang emerged from the cloud with a powerful punch to the stomach, and sent Sun flying into the wall.

“And that’s why you don’t play catch with Yang.” Blake commented.

“Are pet Akk Dog loved it,” said Ruby. “Though, he was usually the ball.” She admitted.

_[Zwei is a smaller breed of Akk Dog with darker scales]_

The Vacuen Saiyan had changed tactics. He transformed his staff into two nunchaku connected by a wire of golden light. As Yang kept punching and firing off close range

blasts, Sun looped one of his Nunchuck around Yang’s right arm, then did the same with the left.

Yang tried to fire another blast but Sun just pulled and her arm and the blast was thrown towards the ground. 

Yang laughed. “Well aren’t you clever,”

“Thanks,” Said Sun. “My friends thought I was crazy for practicing this move.”

“Well you showed them, but what happens when I do this?”

Yang took a deep breath and let out a fearsome scream. “AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” waves of telekinetic force erupted from the Shi’ar-Saiyan.

Sun braced himself and let out his own battle scream “AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” letting off counter-waves of power.

A hurricane of invisible power burst forth between the two Saiyans. Sun and Yang screamed as they fought each other with sheer telekinetic power.

“This is just like training back home!” Ruby exclaimed. Trying to talk over the powerful gusts that were erupting from the two fighters. “She and dad once screamed for five minutes straight!”

After a few seconds Sun’s scream began to falter and his power followed. Yang’s arms began to move in Sun’s direction.

Sun let out one more powerful scream of power, before dropping releasing Yang’s arms and collapsing in exhaustion.

“I’d say that’s a win!’ Yang said with a grin. She rushed over to help Sun off the ground. He groggily accepted the hand and Yang helped him keep his balance.

“That was... quite the blast,” the tailed initiate said, still sounding dazed. “Can you teach me that?” He asked.

“Hell yeah! I love a good sparring partner!”

“Respect your dojo, you will remember,” Ozpin advised, he was eyeing the dent in the wall that Sun had left. 

“Glad I wasn’t in that fight” Jaune commented.

“She’d go easy on you,” Ruby assured him.

“Yeah, but not before bringing you to your limits,” Blake explained.

“Jaune?” Ozpin called. “Seen you spar, we have not,” 

Jaune tensed up. “Did you call my name sir?” he asked nervously.

Ozpin just casually destroyed Jaune’s hopes without even looking at the boy “Yes, Jaune Arc you are, correct?

Nora Valkyrie, spar with Jaune you will.”

_[Jaune's external reaction]_ _[Jaune's internal reaction]_

_[Nora's internal reaction]_ _[Nora's external reaction]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that I found out how to post images on this site. It's not something I want to put in every story but I like saving everyone a google when it comes to describing aliens. It's no replacement for a well written description but it's a handy tool.  
If there was one challenge that vexed me when writing this part it was pacing. I had a long complicated fight scene for Yang and Sun. There were Force duplicates, Jedi Judo, lots of exposition, and it all ended in a full on Dragon Ball beam struggle. It sounds cool on paper but it was a pretty big mess in practice. I'm curious to see how the shorter and more subdued version worked, so please tell me what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> The next chapter is already written and is being translated into the AofO format.   
Hope to see you there next time!


	3. The Failed Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's sparing match finally begins against the powerful Nora Valkyrie. His chances of becoming a padawan will be determined by how well he does in this test. Meanwhile a mysterious armored figure watches the fight eager to see what the Mandalorian boy is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many different humaniod races who share enough genetics to be considered the same species claim to have some kind of internal difference. Much of the Humaniod population on Rann believe themselves to be the only advanced society in the universe. Many believe the Alderannians inherited their pacifism genetically and conversely the Mandalorians preach that a warrior lies within every Mandalorian child. I have found little evidence that any of these claims are true and I believe they are mostly a result of cultural expectations both within the familial culture and by the Galactic mega-culture that formed around it.  
However, I will admit that it is quite effective. I have met a few Rannians who embrace other cultures, but I don't think I've ever met an Alderannian who wasn't a pacifist.  
-From Jedi Master Oobleck's Holocron, Section 8, File: Humaniod

Nora rose to her feet and gave Jaune a cheerful grin and headed down to the arena. Jaune waved back nervously.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t actively enjoy beating people up?” He whispered nervously.

“Of course not!” Yang assured him. She was only now returning to her seat after helping Sun to his seat.. “You enjoy beating people up too, you just think you don’t because you're scared of getting beaten up.”

“Or to put it in Jedi terms...” Blake continued “Your afraid of failure.”

“Yeah, Master Ozpin always says what a valuable teacher failure is, so why worry?” Ruby added. “Who knows this might be the match where the Force reveals your Calling!”

“You know what, this is making me feel a little more confident,” Jaune remarked. He was surprised to find that his fear evaporating. “Nora might have a Calling but if I can counter it with what I have I might just be able to win!”

“That’s the spirit!” said Yang.

“The odds are never completely against you.” Ren encouraged.

“Mr. Arc!” Ozpin called. “Waiting for you we are.”

Jaune leaped from his seat in panic and started down the steps. Then he turned around and gave a thumbs up to his friends “Thanks for the pep-talk guys. I really needed it.”

Jaune stepped into the arena and bowed to both Master Ozpin and Nora. Nora returned his bow. “I’ve been looking forward to this Jaune.”

“Thanks,” Jaune replied, he had noticed the massive war hammer Nora carried and began nervously tightening his belt. _ Don’t panic Jaune _ He thought to himself. _ Keep yourself calm and focused let the force guide your strategy. _

While Ozpin once again briefly went over the rules for the match, Jaune went through his strategy in his head. _ Okay, what do I know about Nora Valkyrie...? _

_ ...Not much. _ Jaune realized. He’d spent the past year avoiding combat training with the other students and now he only had a few vague memories of how the other students fought. He remembered that her Calling had something to do with absorbing or pacifying energy and that Yang liked sparring with her.

_Uh-oh..._ Jaune realized. _That’s not a good sign..._ _No! Your just psyching yourself out._ Jaune told himself. _Focus on your advantages!_

Jaune wasn’t sure where Nora was from exactly but the girl was clearly a humanoid of some sort. Which meant she probably had the standard humanoid weaknesses. The Mandalorian probably wouldn’t have to worry about claws, tails, or venom. 

Jaune reached out with the Force and tried to get a clue to what Nora had in store. _ I don’t sense a very strong aura. _The Mandalorian noted. Jaune’s body was pretty good at letting the Force run through it. The aura created from that interaction let him take some pretty heavy hits for a lot longer than most.

_ My next advantage is my weapon. _Jaune continued, reaching for his simple classic lightsaber, as Ozpin started to countdown from five. 

In the past Jedi younglings were only ever allowed to construct sabers. But after the great Temple War, it was encouraged that Jedi use weapons that better showcased their individuality and culture. Jaune still preferred the classic saber however, it just felt right to him, It was lightweight, elegant and could strike fast.

Nora looked like she preferred a very different kind of weapon. The carrot-haired initiate’s five-foot-long, war-hammer looked heavy enough that she’d need Force assistance just to swing that hunk of metal. 

_ There’s my next advantage. I’m lighter and faster than her! _

“3...2...1! Begin!” Ozpin announced. 

Jaune took a defensive stance and flicked a switch; a streak of burning yellow extended from the device. 

Nora gave a smile as her hammer surged to life with pink energy rushing through the seams. She gave the hammer an effortless spin and screamed: “HAVE AT THEE!”

The girl rushed forward in a full-on sprint towards Jaune. She raised her hammer and screamed with a crazed look on her face.

Jaune froze in sudden terror and just barely remembered to leap out of the way when Nora’s hammer come for his head. 

The glowing pink heavy weapon shook the ground as it struck the ground. 

Nora hefted her hammer up without much effort and started assaulting Jaune with a fury of hammer swings. 

_ That hammer is probably just as heavy as she is. _ Jaune thought. _ If I can throw her off balance she’ll be wide open for a critical attack. _

Suddenly Nora changed her strategy and threw her hammer. Jaune managed to duck just in time as the glowing pink meteor flew over his head and crashed into a wall.

Nora didn’t let up there. She slammed into her opponent hard and sent him flying in the same direction as the hammer. Jaune hit the wall next to the hammer’s crater.

_ Okay, new plan... _ Jaune thought, feeling dazed and exhausted. _ Eventually, she’s got to get tired. _

It wasn’t a bad strategy. Just because the Force was boundless and infinite didn’t mean the body and mind were. A person’s physical and mental fortitude could only take so much before it broke.

_ I'v _ _ e just got to let her tire herself out. _That was a strategy for a Jedi, with any luck Jaune could defeat Nora without even using his lightsaber.

Suddenly the hammer flew out of the crater and into Nora’s hand. 

_ That’s not good. _Jaune moved to the right, dodging Nora’s next swing and countered with his lightsaber slash. Sparks flew as Jaune’s blade hit Nora’s aura. The red-haired girl shrugged off the hit and attacked with her hammer again.

Jaune risked a force push with all his might to defend. It was about as effective as a summer breeze against Nora and she hit the Mandalorian hard in the ribs. The lightsaber user was sent flying.

_Is she that strong... _Jaune thought as he flew threw the air. ..._Or was my force push that bad?_

Jaune hit the ground hard and skidded to a halt. He managed to land on his feet and instinctively took a defensive stance with his lightsaber.

Nora smiled “That was awesome Jaune! I’m going to have to change my strategy if I’m going to catch you.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said with a pant. His aura had mostly protected him but his ribs still ached hard. “Change up how?” he asked.

Nora flicked a switch on her weapon and the hammer ignited with pink lightning. 

“Oh... like that.”

Jaune held up his lightsaber in time for Nora to knock it away with her lightning hammer. Jaune saber clashed with the hammer and it was like he was holding a wooden bat to stop a charging Rancor. And the Mandalorian was suddenly unarmed and exhausted.

“Your Saber felt weird,” Nora remarked. “What element is that Kyber you got there?”

“It’s a neutral-type Kyber,” Jaune answered realizing that he had been utterly defeated. 

“Hmm, cool,” said Nora, nodding like she understood. “What does that mean?’ 

Jaune didn’t blame her for not knowing. Of all the different Kyber types that powered Jedi weapons, the one that had chosen Jaune was one of the rarest and unique. Unlike most kyber crystals, neutral kyber wasn’t attuned to any element or cosmic power. Neutral kyber didn’t produce lightning, ice, or gravity like most forms of kyber. Instead, it just powered Jaune’s lightsaber and nothing else. 

“It’s a plain flavored lightsaber,” Jaune said finally.

“Well, that’s... unusual.” The pink robed girl said. She pointed her lightning hammer at Juane’s chest. “You're going to give up now right?”

Jaune sighed “Yeah, my lightsaber is my life and well...” he glanced over at his lost lightsaber resting on the ground a few feet away. “...and I just lost my lightsaber.”

“You fought honorably.”

“Thank you,” said Jaune as he held up his hands in surrender. Jaune could hear his parents yelling in his ear about giving up too soon. _ That’s not how Jedi fight. That’s not my way anymore. _

Ozpin nodded. “So be it. Nora, win you do.” 

“YEAH!” Nora turned off her hammer and took a victory pose. “ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE DAUGHTER OF ASGARD!”

_ She’s the what now? _ Jaune looked towards his friends in the bleachers. _ You all thought I had a chance against an Asgardian!? _ Jaune mouthed.

His friends all just shrugged and looked guilty.

_ [The Asgardians are an ancient race of humaniods from the Yggdrasil System. They are known for their incredibly long life spans and great feats of cosmic engineering]_

The two combatants exchanged bows then Jaune turned and went to fetch his lightsaber. Only to discover that someone had already picked it up and was examining the device. What’s more, the person appeared to be a female humanoid covered head to toe in a deep red and bronze Mandalorian armor. 

{Artwork by[bravo9653](https://www.deviantart.com/bravo9653), go give the artist some love!] 

Jaune just stared at the scene before him, shocked. Never in a million years did he expect to see a Mandalorian in full battle armor in a sacred Jedi temple.

“Padawan very sneaky you are.” Master Ozpin said taking notice of the guest. Jaune could feel the whole class staring back and forth at the new visitor and then Jaune.

“Students, please greet Jedi Padawan Learner Pyrrha Nikos of Mandalore.”

The students all bowed and greeted the Padawan in respect.

The Mandalorian female gave an apologetic bow. “Forgive me Master Ozpin.” Her voice was smooth and deliberate even with the Bell-shaped helmet muffling it. “I was told to find you immediately and I couldn’t help but watch the upcoming Padawans train.”

“Of course, what news from Master Branwen do you bring, Padawan Nikos?” Ozpin asked.

Two thoughts raced through Jaune’s mind. First: _ This Mandalorian is a Jedi Padawan! _ Secondly, _ The great Jedi Master Branwen has a Padawan! _

He’d always heard that the legendary Jedi was more of a lone loth-wolf.

“Uncle Qrow is here!” Ruby yelled in excitement. Ozpin gave her a look and she sat back down. “Sorry Master, forgive my interruption.”

Ozpin waved it away and nodded for The Mandalorian padawan to continue. “As I was saying, Master Branwen sent me to tell you that he’ll be running late for his council debrief. He got a small infection and has to be held in quarantine for at least one orbit.”

“Nothing serious then?” Oz asked.

“No Master. Just a stomach bug he caught in the Outer-Rim. It’s confirmed to be non-lethal to Shi’ar.”

The GrandMaster nodded. “Hmm, come with me you will. Debrief you of your mission too, I must.” He turned to the class. “Dismissed you are, to meditate on these battle you will. Finish them tomorrow we will.” His eyes landed on Jaune “Consider what role in the order you will take.”

_ Why’d he look when he said that?  _ Jaune thought.  _ Does he think my place is as a Jedi janitor too? _

The students all did the customary bow and in unison said “THANK YOU MASTER OZPIN!” then started to leave the room.

Jaune started to leave the room too still feeling dazed by what had happened in the last few seconds.

“Initiate!” Pyrrha called to him. Jaune froze, he could feel the stare behind the Mandalorian’s T-shaped visor. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She asked.

Jaune slowly turned around desperately hoping that this girl wasn’t going to make him do a Mandalorian solute or something silly. Instead, the Padawan held out Jaune’s lightsaber. “I believe you said that ‘this weapon is your life’ correct? It would be a shame if you simply forgot your life?” she said jokingly.

Jaune sighed with relief and nervously took the weapon. “Thank you, um... Padawan Nikos.” _ Maybe she doesn’t know I’m also Mandalorian. _Jaune hoped.

The Padawan nodded. “I was curious when I heard that another Mandalorian was in the Jedi Order.”

Jaune froze again, completely stunned. _ She knew! Of course, she knew! _

“I have to say I’m disappointed.” Pyrrha continued. “I was hoping to see what another Mandalorian could do in battle.”

Jaune just stared at her in shock. “But... I’m supposed to be a Jedi" he stammered.

The padawan crossed her arms, her expression unreadable behind her T-shaped visor. "I suppose we'll have to fix that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of part one. Thanks for reading all the way through! I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this.  
I of course plan to continue the story past here and maybe beyond. I like the galaxy I've created here and I've already set up a few plot threads for future stories that I'd hate to see go unresolved.  
For now I'm just happy that I reached a nice stopping place.
> 
> Hope to see your all in the next one folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did not stay within the Star Wars Galaxy for aliens. The reasons for this were that some species and cultures just fit certain characters better then anything I could find in Star Wars... Or it was just a fun reference (I'm really proud of making Oobleck actual oobleck) and sometimes I just really wanted to use a design (I love what Kuro the Artist's did with the Citrakayah in his fanfiction comic: 5 years later).  
I'm curious to see what people think about my choices and what other aliens should cameo in this story.  
I'm also eager to hear your thoughts on my writing, I'm always eager for compliments and criticism so that I can become a better writer.
> 
> Next chapter is already written and going through the last draft. Hope to see you all there and beyond!


End file.
